


Drag Me Down

by gravy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravy/pseuds/gravy
Summary: Ritsu wonders when they stopped caring for decency.





	Drag Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> go crazy aaaaaa go stupid aaaaaaaaaa
> 
> i wrote this for my friends, and while it was out of my comfort zone, i still had fun writing this nonsense

The abrupt knocking against the door startles Ritsu, dragging his attention away from some late-night variety show Arashi had recommended to him. He usually wouldn't bother with answering due to how late it was-- no one would visit at this time of night.

At least with the exception of one person.

"Good evening, Ritsu-san!" Madara beams. "Your brother invited me over to study."

Ritsu nods, moving aside to let him in and mentally taking note that despite claiming to study, Madara didn't even bring his school bag. He doesn't want to think about _that_ , but Ritsu wonders when they stopped caring for decency.

Rei and Madara were something of an item. Nearly the entire Yumenosaki student body knew this, even though neither have ever explicitly said what the nature of their relationship was. But they aren't well-known to be the type to do things conventionally. Nevertheless, Ritsu figures they're dating, if all the times he's seen Madara's hands around Rei's waist weren't enough of a hint.

"You say you're gonna study, but..."

Madara glances up at him while removing his shoes. "Hm? Sorry, I didn't catch that, Ritsu-san."

He shakes his head and sighs. "Anija's upstairs in his room."

The taller boy dashes up the stairs, footsteps loud and heavy, and Ritsu figures that's that. He locks up behind him and returns to his television program.

 

* * *

 

Ritsu blinks sluggishly, mind fuzzy and feeling too warm. When he sits up, a light throw blanket slides off him. The television has been turned off as well, which means someone must have come down to check on him. He hears the clock on the wall behind him tick away, and when he turns to see the time, the hands read half past one. Just great-- he really fell asleep on the couch like some... old man. His back even aches from the angle he was laying in. Ritsu decides to trudge up the stairs to get a more comfortable rest in his own bed. As he walks down the hall, he sees a light pouring out from Rei's room. Its too quiet and much too late in the night as well for the two of them to be doing anything, so Ritsu steps closer to check. A slight opening in the door allows him to curiously peer inside.

He can only see their side profiles from the way Rei's room is arranged, but still, what he witnesses is more than he bargained for. Madara, only wearing clearly unbuttoned slacks, is sitting at the edge of the bed, facing down at his spread legs where Rei was seated between on the floor. His brother was already stark naked, kneeling in front of Madara, but that's all Ritsu can see.

At least, quite literally see. Madara's leg may be covering most of him, but he can tell what is going on by the way his brother is bobbing his head, and from their positions, he's definitely at face level with Madara's dick. Madara's hand lifts off from the mattress and brings it forward to pet at the back of Rei's head. His chest rises and falls steadily, head lolling back in bliss and shuddering every time Rei takes him in deep. And then Ritsu sees him. Rei, God, his _brother_ looking up at Madara like nothing in the world mattered more in that moment than sucking his cock. Rei lets out a high whine around his mouthful-- one that Ritsu didn't think was possible for him to make, and he gasps. Immediately, Madara's head turns toward the door and Ritsu quickly jumps back out of his line of sight.

Did he see him?

"What's wrong?"

Ritsu's nearly chokes.

He hears Madara chuckle in response. "Its nothing. Hey, come here now..."

The bed creaks, no doubt due to Rei joining Madara on the mattress. Their ragged breaths begin mixing into each other and soon, the unmistakable sound of their kisses flood the silence of the house. From what he can tell, the cotton sheets under them are shifting with their movements. Soft moans leave Rei's mouth in between the affectionate whispers they trade each other. Then Ritsu hears the cap of a bottle click open to break the silence.

"Spread your legs some more, Rei-san."

The implication of what's to come knocks the air out of Ritsu's lungs. Of course, he figured they'd be at this stage of their relationship already, but that didn't mean it was something he gave more than a moment's thought about. 

"Mikejima-kun..."

The neediness in Rei's voice sends a shiver down Ritsu's spine, forcing his rigid legs to finally unlock themselves and back up into his own room. He closes the door as silently as possible, not wanting to make his presence known. Finally alone, he slumps back against against the door, not trusting his trembling knees to keep himself up. Then, he hears it. Creaking, scraping-- the unmistakable rhythmic knocking of Rei's bed hitting the wall. From what he can hear, they're keeping a steady pace, pausing for a bit before continuing again, this time quicker. It causes the walls around him to echo every movement they make.

Ritsu escapes to underneath his blankets, his pulse pounding inside him as if what he had just witnessed and now _hears_ is chasing him down. Even though he turns into a total sap for Ritsu, Rei was always seen by others to be the cool and daring older sibling. He was like a ringleader-- a master at charming people and getting his way on his own terms. Despite how annoying Ritsu may find him, he's still somewhat impressed by the power Rei holds over others. But now as the wall lets out another "thump," he can hear his _cool_ big brother whining down the hall, whimpering for _harder_ and _more_ , and something inside of Ritsu twists. He reaches for his pillow and hugs it close to his chest while clamping his eyes shut, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind. But all he can see in the darkness is his brother, naked and on his knees, holding his mouth open, eyes clouded with lust.

_Thump._

He realizes-- Rei had never looked so beautiful.

_Thump._

Slowly, Ritsu sits up on the bed and leans his side against his own wall. His face flares up and he can no longer tell if its out of arousal or shame. But he knows this shouldn't be happening.

_Thump._

"Mikejima-kun--!"

He presses his cheek flush against the cool plaster, which does nothing to satiate the heat boiling through his body. With his ear to the wall, he hones in on the room at the other side of the hallway. Though its faint, he can hear them-- past the timed bumps of the bedframe against the barriers between them, were the muffled sounds of Madara's ragged panting and Rei's desperate moans.

Ritsu trembles as the lower half of his body stirs awake. He tightens his thighs together, crossing them to press more pressure onto his cock, now hardening and forming a tent in his flannel pants. One of his hands splays out over his chest, feeling his heart beat harder and faster, _knowing_ what he's about to do is wrong. He lowers his hand, causing his breathing to grow heavy and his mind grow blank. Fingers tease the tip of his clothed erection coltishly, testing the waters until it becomes unbearable. Ritsu slips his pants down, freeing his cock, and before he can pay any mind to the relief, he flattens himself against the wall once more, now humping up against the hard surface, pretending it was something else. _Someone_ else.

From his bedroom, Rei lets out a yelp before a litany of incomprehensible babbling follows out of pleasure. "Yes, yes, _yes_ , right there--"

Ritsu takes all his words in, committing the want in his voice to memory. As saliva pools in his mouth from his harsh panting, a string of drool dribbles out from the corner of his lips.

"Onii-chan," he whispers to no one but himself. Hot tears finally spill from his eyes as he strains himself to hear more. "Onii-chan is..."

He closes his eyes, and this time, allows himself to imagine all that was going on in the room that was just a walk away. If he was only brave enough to step inside from the crack at the door. Ritsu pictures the events that could play out by revealing himself--

_Standing at the end of the bed, watching them kiss, touch each other, undress-- watching them _fuck_ \-- and maybe they'd let Ritsu join. Rei would move off the bed, behind Ritsu to strip him of his own clothes, letting his lithe fingers linger over his burning skin, and leading him closer to the bed once he's naked. Madara would reach out to pull him in close and kiss him deep and roughly before Rei reminded him to to be gentle with his dear baby brother. And he_ would _then, because despite Madara's rashness, he lives to please._

Ritsu is cautious to not make too much noise, biting onto his fist as his cock stains the eggshell white wall with his precum. He imagines that Madara would be rough with Rei, if his wanton moans are anything to go by. But Ritsu wants to be treated so gently and with so much care.

_Madara lays Ritsu down flat on the bed and settles next to him while Rei follows to do the same at his other side. In between them, Ritsu feels so warm and comfortably weighed down while their hands cover the pale expanse of Ritsu's body. Rei's hand caresses his chest up and down to his abdomen while Madara tickles his neck with light, fluttering touches, teasing the most delightful giggles from deep within him. Madara's finger turns his chin so that they're face to face, and he steals a kiss._

_"Ritsu-san, did we wake you?"_

_Ritsu shakes his head, pouting. "No, I... I wanted to join..."_

_Rei tsks, pressing a kiss behind Ritsu's ear. "Were you feeling lonely? I'm sorry, darling..."_

_"Shall I reward you for being so honest?" Madara leans in again and licks at his bottom lip. "Open up," he hums._

_Ritsu obeys, opening his mouth and keening for the taste and feel of Madara's tongue licking over his. Its not as forceful as before, this time, Madara laps at the inside of his mouth languidly, guiding Ritsu's tongue to chase after his own. A string of spit connects their lips when Ritsu pulls away to catch his breath, breaking off as he turns to nuzzle his face into the crook of Rei's neck. His cock is fully erect as he thrusts up into the air, shamelessly displaying his need. Ritsu's back arches when a slender finger traces up and down his length._

_"Does it ache? I'll take care of you Ristu," Rei whispers. He sits up and turns himself around so that his body is hovering over Ritsu's. He gives one more gentle smile before slowly descending his hips down until their cocks are touching. Then he thrusts his hips, letting their hard arousal brush together._

_"O-Onii-chan!"_

_The contact is like a spark of electricity, shocking the very breath out of Ritsu's lungs. Rei's movements are sluggish and sloppy, but the sultry look on his face indicates that he knows precisely what the tortuous pace is doing to him. Ritsu wraps his arms around Rei's neck, trying to pull him closer so that he can get more friction between them but to no avail. He stares up into Rei's eyes-- a glimmering crimson that mirror his own gaze. His eyes are hypnotic to everyone else, but Ritsu can clearly see all the love behind them now. Ritsu's attention is brought back to Madara when he hears the familiar click of a bottle cap. Turning and looking down, he can see Madara squeezing lube into his palm before slicking up his own cock._

_He sits up and moves to kneel behind Rei, and more precum dribbles out from Ritsu in anticipation. Knowing that his brother is going to be fucked right in front of him sends a thrilling tremor through Ritsu's body. He knows when Madara has finally entered him by the way Rei stills and cries out. His hips stutter out of rhythm, and Ritsu sees his brother's eyes roll upward slightly as he basks in the familiar feeling of Madara entering him. Rei's arms shake from straining to hold himself up over Ritsu, but his composure breaks when Madara starts to thrust. He falls onto his elbows, lowering his body more so that he and Ritsu's chests press against each other._

_Every movement that Madara makes over Rei, Ritsu can now feel. He grinds down against Rei's ass, pushing him forward to drop his weight down on Ritsu even more. Rei ducks his head and buries his face into the side of Ritsu's. He pants heavily against his ear, moaning and letting out the sweetest mewls. Ritsu can barely move, suffocating on the lust in the air, or perhaps by the warm body pressing down on him-- he can't tell. He isn't sure if he cares._

_"Does it surprise you, Ritsu-san? That your brother is such a slut?" Madara yanks Rei's hair so that his head is pulled up to face Ritsu. "Look, don't you wanna ask him how it feels?"_

_Rei closes his eyes and pulls a face of embarrassment, but its quickly erased, eyelids drooping halfway and jaw going slack when Madara rocks his hips in deep. Under him, Ritsu welcomes the sight. He thought he would be the one more ashamed of himself, but his brother looks so pathetic like this-- as if his brain had completely short-circuited from too much pleasure. He really was a slut for cock._

_Ritsu isn't sure if he can trust himself to talk at the moment, but he really does want to know. "How does it feel, Onii-chan?"_

_"Umm... h-huh..?"_

_Ritsu watches his face contour into a blank stare of pleasure, awed by how quickly his switch can be flipped. "Oh..." Ritsu lets his arousal win, lifting his face to kiss at the corners of Rei's lips, already glistening with saliva. "Onii-chan, he's fucking you stupid..."_

_Rei nods, sniffling in between kisses, "He just feels so good..." His back curves from a particularly well-aimed thrust, causing his chest to lift slightly off Ritsu. "Yeah... I love it-- ohh-- I love it when he does it hard like this," he gasps._

_Madara rakes a hand through his own hair, no doubt feeling just as heated as the brothers are. He repositions himself from gripping Rei's shoulders to holding himself up on his hands, placed flat on the bed now. He pounds himself into Rei hard enough for his body to move up and down against Ritsu's. Their bodies are smothered together, hips wet and sticky from sweat and their mixed precum. Along with the echoes of skin slapping against skin, the bed frame begins to creak with their combined movements, adding to the sounds of their sex filling the room._

_Finally, Ritsu can no longer hold it in, jerking up against the curve of Rei's pelvis. His moans become more indecent-- shameless in his pursuit of his climax. Cum spurts out in waves in between them, drenching their torsos in Ritsu's seed. At the same time, Madara drills into Rei, forcing both brothers to dip deeper into the mattress as he buries his cock down to the base. The choked off grunt he muffles by biting his lower lip is a clear indicator that he's cum as well, filling Rei with his release._

_Rei hasn't stopped bucking his hips against Ritsu, still in need of his own completion. "I'm almost there Ritsu," Rei pants, licking into Ritsu's mouth, "I'm so close--"_

_Ritsu twitches under him, hips gyrating uncontrollably from over stimulation. His nerves are screaming in exhaustion, but he's unable to cry out or move away._

_Finally, Rei's semen spills out of his cock in long, milky, ropes, adding to the sloppy mess in between he and his brother. Rei breathes against his lips harshly, slowing his movements, but refusing to cease them completely._

_"I can't anymore," Ritsu rasps, "its too much..."_

_"Its okay, Ritsu." Rei presses a tender kiss to his cheek before smoothing his hand over the same spot. Its quivering, yet still so warm. "You've done so good."_

_Ritsu turns to nose at Rei's palm, feeling relaxed and muddled in the pleasure of his afterglow. "Onii-chan..."_

_"I love you, Ritsu."_

Ritsu slumps against the wall, sliding himself slowly down back to laying on the bed. Finally, the rest of the house is silent. The only sound left in the dead of night is made by Ritsu, letting out weary breaths. With the little strength he can muster up, he clicks on the desk lamp on the stand next to his bed. Even in the dim, mellow light, he can see it-- the evidence of his transgressions.

Masturbating to the thought of his own _brother._

His heart sinks with the realization of what he had just done, and he scrambles for the tissues by his lamp. Ritsu wipes away his release, feeling his eyes heat up again. By the time he's cleaned off his wall, his hands are shaking and he tosses away the crumple of tissue like they stung him. Trying and failing to steady his breathing, Ritsu finally collapses onto his mattress, wraps his blankets around himself tightly and tries not to make any sound, stifling his hiccups as he cries himself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

A clanking noise from downstairs stirs Ritsu out of his slumber. His eyes feel swollen and his head and heart ache when he remembers his actions from the night before. Its too early in the day for him to be up, but thankfully, its Sunday, so Ritsu figures he'll just go down and get a bite to eat. He just needs to be away from his room so his thoughts can no longer linger. He dresses himself, washes his face, and after using the bathroom, looks down the hall. The door to Rei's bedroom is conpletely closed shut. It was unlikely for his older brother to be awake at this time anway, so he uses the opportunity to successfully avoid him.

While he makes his way down the stairs, he hears the closing of a cabinet door, and the rattling of silverware. When he steps into the kitchen-- there was Madara, standing in front of their kitchen stove, wearing a worn-out tank top and a pair of boxers, with his hair tied in a simple ponytail. It isn't the first time Ritsu has ever seen him stand around his house like this, but after his actions from last night, he isn't sure he's ready to face Madara so soon.

He's sure Madara has already heard him enter the kitchen, but he pretends to be surprised anyway. "You stayed over?"

Madara whips his head around just as he catches the pancake back into the pan. "Yep! We lost track of the time last night."

Ritsu watches him pour more batter onto the pan. "While you guys were... studying."

Either Ritsu's voice is too low or Madara is choosing to ignore his comment. He flips another pancake onto the plate, building up a nice stack before bringing it to the table. "Want some?'

Ritsu nods wordlessly, taking a seat at the far edge of the table, away from where Madara has set his own plate.

"What's wrong, Ritsu-san?" Madara mock-cries, "you don't want to sit close to Mama?" He makes his best puppy-dog eyes at Ritsu, forcing a small laugh out of him.

"Fine, I'll scoot over." He figures he might seem less suspicious this way as well.

Hovering behind him, Madara sets a carton of milk and orange juice down in front of the plate. Following the beverages is a tray of butter, a bowl of rice, a plate of tofu seasoned with soy sauce and green onions, a small grilled fish, and a bowl of miso soup. Ritsu can only blink, dumbfounded when Madara grins at him, clearly satisfied with his work.

"A growing boy such as yourself should eat a healthy breakfast too, riiight?"

"Mmm," Ritsu hums in amusement, "a 'growing boy'... even though we're the same age--" a loud yawn cuts him off before he can finish his sentence.

"Wow!" Madara laughs, "sounds like someone had a long night. Did you get up from the wrong side of the coffin, Ritsu-san?"

Ritsu feels his eye twitch. "What do you mean, Mikejimaman?"

Madara shrugs. "If that yawn wasn't any indication... you just look like you didn't get much sleep." The taller boy steps over to the other side of the room and turns around to reach into the cabinets for a glass. Doing so exposes thin, red, lines running down from his shoulders, stretching across the broad plane of his back. The fork Ritsu was holding clatters onto the table loudly.

"S-Sorry."

"You really _are_ out of it, huh? Let me know next time, and I'll come in and sing you a lullaby!" Madara tells him with a wink. He fills his glass full with water, and chugs it down.

Ritsu doesn't say anything, watching Madara finish drinking. He watches his Adam's apple bob as he swallows, most likely identical to the way it did last night when he sucked dark spots onto his brother's neck--

"You sure you're okay? You're staring." He walks over to the other side of the table and takes a seat next to Ritsu, already grabbing a hold of his knife for the butter. "You haven't even really touched the food."

"Huh?" He isn't sure if he's been found out-- caught watching his brother give head last night-- but Madara wouldn't just outright say it. Now Ritsu knows he has to choose his words carefully. He looks down at his plate, beginning to poke at his pancakes with the fork. "I was just wondering what you and Anija were studying for last night."

No, that just made things too obvious-- "I just mean... its been awhile since I've seen him so adamant on studying."

Madara's hands still, knife stopping midway through his breakfast. He looks up at Ritsu with a blank expression but it quickly melts away into his familiar goofy smile. "Aww, haha," he drops his utensils and ruffles the top of Ritsu's hair. "Are you sad that I've been taking away quality time with your brother?"

Ritsu huffs, feigning annoyance to hide the way he truly flusters. "I really don't care."

But then Madara's hand slides down from the top of his neck, tracing down his nape and snaking its way over to his shoulder. 

"If it bothers you that much, you're always welcome to join."

Madara's fingers curl over Ritsu and his heart nearly leaps into his throat. Madara's mouth opens again, but Ritsu can't catch a word of anything. All his attention is now drawn to the steady weight on his shoulder and the light playful tapping of his fingers. Madara may mean well, but the only thing Ritsu can think about is how those fingers have violated his brother-- how they've touched him, entered him, and coaxed those whines out of him.

Ritsu hates the way his stomach flips. "Join you to..." he swallows thickly, "study."

He chances a look up at Madara, who he finds gazing condescendingly back down at him-- a knowing smile spreads from cheek to cheek. The words that leave his lips sound entirely too far away for Ritsu.

"Of course. What else?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for party rocking
> 
> i think it should be said that i don't ship rei/ritsu. writing gives way to exploring a lot of things, but i don't think im gonna write something like this again.  
> i also didnt beta read this and i wrote it on my phone! lmk if theres any mistakes or whatever
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
